Among solid-state imaging devices, there are CMOS sensors. In a CMOS sensor that has pixel drive circuits for respective pixels, charges converted by the photoelectric conversion units of the respective pixels are amplified by amplifying transistors (source followers) included in the pixel drive circuits, and the amplified charges are output to vertical signal lines by a switching operation (see Non-Patent Document 1 below).